It's Not Over
by citricwolf
Summary: a songfic, it's about Jake's feelings, it's really sad I was crying...lol, I added more you little lucky ducks!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, I decided to do a songfic, because I'm that cool, anyways enjoy. (btw takes place during the wedding.)

My tears run down like razorblades  
And no, I'm not the one to blame

I stared at her as she danced with the leech, and I felt tears threaten to overflow, I loved her, and she's leaving me, I felt Leah put a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off, I was sick of people thinking I was weak…

It's you ' or is it me?  
And all the words we never say

I felt the tears stream down my face, how come I couldn't tell her I loved her, what was wrong with me?! I kicked a nearby sapling and watched it fall over, and I imagined it was that stupid leech, what the hell did he have that I didn't?!

Come out and now we're all ashamed  
And there's no sense in playing games  
When you've done all you can do

I can't stand it, I've done everything I could for her, I was her best friend, her lover, and left when she didn't want me. _She didn't want me_ I heard the words echo in my head and I choked a little, I felt the lump grow in my throat when she walked over to me.

But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it

She could have had me, she had me wrapped around her finger, and she just let me fall "hey Jake" her voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked at her, she was crying and she looked so happy, it wasn't fair!

Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back  
But it's over

Why did I have to make her so happy, why couldn't she hate me, why couldn't she enjoy me pain, I could understand that, but she needed me, she loved me, and it made it that much harder.

I lose myself in all these fights  
I lose my sense of wrong and right

Why did I fight myself, I loved her and she loved me, but it wasn't enough.. never enough.

I cry, I cry  
It's shaking from the pain that's in my head

Why do I cry over her, my dad always told me not to cry over anyone that won't cry over you, but she's crying now, why don't I kiss her, kiss away her pain…

I just wanna crawl into my bed  
And throw away the life I led  
But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die

I won't let this love I feel for her fall apart, ever I love her…

But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back

I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever

I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever

It's not over, it's not over, it's never over  
Unless you let it take you  
It's not over, it's not over, it's not over  
Unless you let it break you  
It's not over


	2. I'm taking requests

okay so yeah, I'm taking requests for songs, because I don't know what song to do next… (yes I know my grammar sucks here, but I really don't care, so send in your requests :)


	3. Chapter 3

Lol, this is for Leah, you go girl!

(The song is Not Ready to Make Nice, by the Dixie Chicks)

_Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting_  
I smiled bitterly at Sam as he stood awkwardly before me, that's how is he, ashamed, scared, he can't be a man and live up to his fucking own mistakes.

_I'm through with doubt  
There's nothing left for me to figure out  
I've paid a price  
And I'll keep paying_

Why did I do this to myself? Torture myself to make Sam squirm, make him feel guilty. "Lee-Lee" I growled, I HATED it when he called me that stupid nickname

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
_"What o' mighty alpha" I hissed sarcastically, "why can't you accept my sorry?" he asked pleadingly

_It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should  
_"THE HELL I don't accept it, you miserable piece of shit!" I heard Paul giggle so I spun around and slapped him "don't laugh at my pain" I said and my voice was dripping with venom.

_I know you said  
Can't you just get over it  
It turned my whole world around  
And I kind of like it_  
"Leah why don't you get a life and move on, stop being this bitter harpy." That was Jake, oh sweet innocent Jake, he's about to get his ass so cussed out.  
"Why don't YOU get a life lover boy, instead of waiting around like some fucking gay hobo for that fucking BITCH to come crawling to you!" I was working up quite a steam now "SHE WAS NEVER THAT INTO YOU!" I realized it was harsh.

_I made my bed and I sleep like a baby  
With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'_  
I was amazed I could sleep with myself at night, the way I yelled at the boys.

_It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her  
Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger  
_I remember when I met Sam, he was hot dangerous, and sexy, and something drew me toward him, why was I so fucking stupid?!

_And how in the world can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Sayin' that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over  
"_Leah stop bitching" Sam said casually, then I snapped I jumped on him, straddling him and started punching his face, the crunching of bones was satisfying "you son of a bitch, you'll pay you'll pay!" I dragged my long nails across his face, down his arm and chest "that was for Emily, and this is for me" I went down nipping his chest as I went down smiling as his breath hitched and my face was right at his dick, even though he was wearing jeans this would work, I opened my mouth…and bit down. The guys laughed as I got up. "Go tell my cousin to get some ice" I said spitting at him, then I ran and didn't look back

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round

It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round

It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

What it is you think I should

Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting


	4. Breakeven

Here we go, it's another one, this song is called "Breakeven" by the Script (takes place after he runs away, JPOV)

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
_I breathed the thin Canadian air, felt it pierce my lungs_

Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
_I had lost my faith in everything, people, god, everything I shook my head and kept running._

'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
_I knew I wouldn't go back for the wedding, but she's with him now, she's happy, and I'll have time to think, clear my head. _

'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven

_She had broke my heart too many times for me to care about her, I growled._

Her best days will be some of my worst

_I remember when he came back, how happy she was, I sighed, it wasn't fair at all!_  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
_I sighed, when I realized that Edward is gonna be better for her, he's going to love her, and have her love him back._

While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping

_because of her, I haven't been able to sleep, she's haunting me even in my dreams, I pawed the ground and phased back into human form._  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no  
_I realized that no matter what I told myself, it would never heal, my heart would keep breaking._  
What am I suppose to do  
When the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay

_she was fine, and I was such a mess…I was a loser, holding on, pretending to be okay, why can't I just get over myself!_

I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason

_I can't believe, it what did I ever do to deserve this._  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
_Sam said, I should listen to logic, but I won't, I'm hurting too much._

'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving

_she doesn't even care about me, and I still do, maybe I do need to get a life._  
And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no

What am I gonna do  
When the best part of me was always you  
_I remember when we were little, we were inseparable…_

And what am I suppose to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay

_I was so happy, I phased back, and ran, that's it, I don't have anything to say to her…that's it._

I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)

You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
_She has the same amount of love from both of us, she just doesn't see it._

You took your suitcase, I took the blame  
_it's my fault, all my fault, I never should have picked up the damn phone, I should have watched her more carefully!_

Now I'm trying make sense of what little remains, oh  
'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name

_now I'm just a shell, of what I used to be, that's it a shell_

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break  
No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no

_I'm barely hanging on to my humanity, barely can think a though without pain ripping through me, it's like a knife, twisting pulling, twisting…_

What am I gonna do  
When the best part of me was always you  
And what am I supposed to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay

I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)

Oh, it don't breakeven, no  
Oh, it don't breakeven, no  
Oh, it don't breakeven, no

_nothing ever ends happily for Paris, not even love…_


End file.
